The secret lovers
by Draton destroyer
Summary: The justice league has grown older and more prideful when they begin to fall their children must uncover their secrets and fight to keep themselves alive as the world begins to fall to evil. But it all falls on the shoulders of a Luther
1. Chapter 1

**the first listed charecters are mine all else is property of dc comics**

 **please forgive any spelling or grammar errors**

 **Jax - 17 son of wonder woman and superman known as power**

 **Athena - 15 daughter of wonder woman and superman known as wonder girl**

Collin **\- 3 youngest of superman and wonder woman**

 **Hannah - daughter of lex Luther 16**

First day of the school year once agin this year was different Jax could feel it the Luther's we're back cleared of all charges trouble was on its way and everyone knew it he had never seen what lex's kid looked like he imagined an ugly ass guy bald and idiotic that is not at all what had just met him though brown hair blue eyes that could drive you crazy and well pretty all around maybe it was just the v neck shirt that went a little to low just to where it was almost showing her bra or it was the way she held herself normal but with a rebellious flare the torn up shorts and worn out shoes worked for her she rocked bad and he hated that he liked it,

" dude ur drooling. " Trent his best freind snapped him out of his daze as the Luther girl went and took the seat right next to him she just had to it took all his restraint not to use his X-ray vision.

"you've got a little drool right there glasses " she said her tone mocking but joking he hadn't even noticed he was still wearing his sunglasses. He took them off and whipped off the drool

"sorry I'm tired three year old brother never get a wink of sleep" he was desperately trying to cover his tracks

"yeah that's why your staring at me to " she had caught him should have known luthors are good when it comes to tricking people and spotting lies too good at it and jax hated Luther's he had to but this one she's different not just pretty but she stood her ground.

"my names Jax Kent " he blurted randomly nervous for the guy who was a bad boy at school a rebel for the Kent's he didn't stand a chance of beating this Luther.

"I'm Hannah Luther and I never asked your name " she was not like the rest of the world she held herself un intimidated uncontrollable almost it seamed and Jax liked it he hated to admit it but he did. Class was long and boring so was the rest of the day he talked some to Hannah but never more than a few words here and there as Athena had found him once agin.

" Hey kent meat me at the old abandoned ware houses later were gonna hang out ill show you some of the hidden rooms it's bad ass if you're man enough that is? " she was smirking challenging him as they walked out of school he had to sneak out no one questions his manhood no one ever does that.

it was around 6 when he finally snuck out everyone was buisy with dinner and Collin to notice he was gone the abandoned factories and storage houses were from the golden age of Luther corp the preceder of lex corp they were never used anymore but they were natorios for raves and parties usually hosted by Hannah Luther. He landed on foot about a mile from the storage facilities so he wouldn't be seen flying cant have Luther know their secret. He wore his signature leather jacket and a tanktop he was hot acording to all the girls he had dated he was the metropolis heartbreaker a player of every sort he was not his dad.

" wow kent you actually showed I'm surprised" Hannah Luther had managed to sneak up on him how he doesn't know. She was clad in crop top and jean shorts she had a bike helmet in each hand she tossed one to Jax. "We're gonna ride faker or I'll atleast attempt to teach ya to ". He hadn't noticed the slight southern accent she had it made since lex Luther had disappeared to a ranch for a few years her mom was the ranch hand that had died

" ok let's go for it " he followed behind her trying not to ceep glancing at her butt as they walked he noticed how she was built mostly muscle it was odd. Probable from working on a ranch

" hop on the blue one if you can ceep up you can ceep the bike if not you will be doing my projects for the next year " he didn't have time to respond as she took of all of the storage houses were connected through an underground system he started the bike heading down the stairs to cut her off rather than straight as she dodged old equipment jumping a few boxes and crates he jumped the stairs dodging old equipment and electronics and back up he went coming out right in front of her at the end of the facility.

" guess I did better than you thought I would " he challenged her taunting before he noticed that she was smiling not at all upset but almost seemed successful

" nice job kent you've earned my respect common this place has got some cool stuff buried around " she left the bikes heading over to a pile of crates that seemed almost thirty years old.

" wait what are we doing ?"

" we are doing what we want so live a little and let loose " she said attempting to pry open a crate not successfully though as Jax went and easily opened it for her revealing the peaches to a full geomor system it was a game that simulated everything no controler it was super rare.

" Wow no way this is impossible we have to try this " Jax was freaking out it was rare and amazing they were suposed to be the ultimate gaming experience until,they were banned as lex Luther was locked up agin and all of his inventions questioned.

Jax got home at 2 am tired but happy he had spent 8 hours with a Luther betraying his family almost but he liked her she was cool she got him she was letting him live unlike his parents who wanted him to control his emotions and powers for the greater good.

please review I need tips on the next chapters I will introduce the rest of the leagues children chapter by chapter


	2. The bat family

**you know the drill dc comics owns the rights to the characters**

 **Damian -son of batman and Thalia alghoul 17**

 **Thomas - son of batman and cat woman 13**

 **May-daughter of cat woman and batman 16**

 **Jamie - daughter of oracle and night wing 17**

 **Sam -son of night wing and oracle 11**

morning the time the Wayne's hated most or atleast that's what Alfred said Sam and Thomas had been up all night chasing imaginary leads on the joker while there siblings caught Harley quin as she had escaped once agin from archam the place was getting worse they all knew it it only took criminals a matter of days to break out now they rarely got any rest it was beginning to get to Bruce.

" We need to figure out how to ceep them from escaping we can not keep thtomem at bay for forever. " May and Jamie were attempting to listen in to the bat family meeting. Jason Todd , Tim Drake , Dick , Barbra , Stephanie , Cassandra, Selina, Helena and Bruce the adults of the bat clan were gathered it was big.

" If we took shifts guarding arkham each a night of the week that way we can stop the. At the source." Barbra said she began to sketch out a schedule for them. "we can keep them in before they kill inocents this might work well "

" we have to have one person on call while the other monitors arkham every knight and we need to map out any escapes to find what is allowing them to get out."

" why haven't they told us that we should have been told" May was getting mad they were always treated like kids they are not kids anymore. Jamie grabbed Mays arm and ran them both off to Mays room. " what are you doing "

" you are not getting us in trouble agin I'm already grounded dont make my life worse, I'll tell them about David I swear I will uncle Bruce will be mad and you know it"

" please don't we need to tell everybody else they deserve to know" May had hidden David from her dad for the last few months she was not ready for him to ruin it the two of them could go back and forth with blackmail for hours.

" I wolnt tell if you keep your mouth shut we can not get in trouble think what dami will do to us if we tell the others" Damian was scary when he was mad he was just like his father and just as terrifying when poised off you learn quickly not to mess with the Wayne men and their families.

" May open the door" it was Bruce , he had known that they were there he always knew after all he was the goddamn batman. " open the door before I have to " he was mad figures since none of them have slept in days.

"please don't be mad we just wanted to know what was going on" May was never good under pressure make sure she was never interrogated was a top priority for the bat clan.

" don't tell your siblings may and you're either Jamie " he let out a slight chuckle it was rare for him to do so but he had changed since having kids batman was a dad and a good one at that.

"Thanks dad i wolnt " she was definitely not a good person to have around when being tortured or pumped for information but she was a great fighter which helped make up for it. She was able to melt the dark knights heart with a look which had never been done before she was born the baby girl affect it was amazing.

The last few days had been hectic in their house rushing around trying to trace down escaped Arkham inmates they had been escaping every which way police were workimg around the clock along with the Batclan no one would be safe until they could solve this problem but no one knew when that would happen secur inmates were moved to black gate and guards were tripled.

two days had passed by since the implementation of the gaurding plan but they had yet to find the joker none of the kids were allowed to go on patrol but they never would listen as they mapped out underground work tunnels every night.

" Where are we now tom ?" Sam had been freaking out since they had begun there mapping he was clad in his signature blue bat just like the robin suite but blue and back taking after night wing his hero.

" Calm it Sam were in the south east part of Gotham we will be going up in 300 feet so shut it " he was pissed off three hours of Sam clinging to him had driven him off the edge.

" Tom don't yell at him and take the next right" two figures dropped down behind them taking out Sam and Tom. May ran she slid into blocked of pipe after shooting a tracker on to the goon.

"ok let's go through this agin where exactly where you when they were grabbed show us compared to the tracker" Barbra was hacking through every security system in south Gotham. She was shaking and furious her son was missing and all they have is the last location the tracker reported before it died.

 **REVIEW PLEASE I NEED 3 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE PAST FIVE CHAPTERS OR DELETE THE STORY COMPLETELY GOOD AND BAD ARE APRECIATED**


	3. The Hawks and the Lanterns

**thank you for reading and for the comments I take all opinions into consideration. I OWN NONE OF THE CHARECTORS, DC COMICS OWNS ALL RIGHTS TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND ITS MEMBERS ALONG WITH SUPORTING CHARECTORS. PLEASE EXCUSE MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER.**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

The 25 of November rayna's 17th birthday the party was getting set up last minuet as usual. Trent was attempting to get all of the decorations to stay up he was angry as usual but he would do anything to make sure Rayna creeps her cool before he gets dumped agin. She has quite the temper takes after her mom but sometimes she can be calm. They has 30 minets left before the party started if it was not for Kara they would not have anything up.

" ok that's it I think we've got it all done." Kara was finishing up the banner. It was just about ready food was out and set the smell had filled the air Rayna was on her way. This could not get screwed up like last year.

" Don't touch anything or we will be killed rayna wants stuff to be perfect." Shairia had jus aid as the doors opened and there entered Rayna her red hair curled and framing her face perfectly in a purple dress. Trent's jaw had dropped she was amazing the party was set.

the night went quickly dancing and talking jumping into the lake. Tyrant and Rayna had danced and eat till everyone was gone from the lights to the music her 17th had been perfect. Rayna woke up laying in bed curled up onto Trent's chest she was wearing her signature red lantern pajamas just like she always wanted this day to go.

Then the alarm went off every room had an alarm when an omega level threat was issued the perfection was ruined once again by crime and the justice league. Every year Rayna had lost her birthday to the league to her parents work.

" sorry Ray I've got to go you know how it goes I'm sorry really " Trent kissed her on the fore head as he transformed into his uniform and shot out the window. She was left alon as always a silent tear running down her cheek. She was left behind because she didn't have powers or equipment.

she got up and headed down to the kitchen For breakfast. The buildings were collapsing nanobots sent to take down all the promonent figures of each country. Count vertigo and Black Adam were on the ground fighting the league poison ivy was in France Grod was in dGreece. It was insanity as night wing and batman fought there way through vines superman and Shazam worked there way to saving the wight house wonder woman took down grod oracle was buisy using the distraction as a way to hack into every system the villains could be connected to in order to find the kids.

Red lantern found himself attempting to ceep buildings up as giganta destroid Hong Kong the league was out matched and getting old new villains had arisen they were loosing there edge but they were not going to loose this battle.

Retro was attacking the senate one by one he had training far beyond most of the league and young hard to catch but not impossible as Rory Ryan and Cameron we're chasing after him just a bunch of kids facing a murdrer and a mercenary. Rory and Ryan flew in low patterns around richer sections of the city drawing out retro to catch them as cam jumped in and put him in a cage.

The crisis soon averted leaving many injured leaguers and one broken Rayna who had left two hours before anyone got home she was long gone she had taken Trent's bike and left hurt and tired of being treated as inferior. She was heading out to Vegas she would blend in find a job and leave all of her pain behind the league would never bother her agin.

" Rayna were back we brought you cake " Cam s yelling from the bottom of the stairs when there was no answers Rory and Ryan rushed to find her room cleaned out no clothes no money she had taken it not even a note.

" weres ray ?" Trent had come in then it dawned on him she was gone. She wasn't gonna come back this time he knew she threatend to run away and she finally did he should be with her but he's not. " she's not gonna come back she's done" it was the truth and now the question was who is going to be able to tell her,parents it was a dangerous situation for who ever had to break the news.

" Why ? " Rory had not noticed that Trent was already gone to who knows we're every one knew he wasn't looking for Ray he wanted to be alone he knew it was gonna happen one day .

The sun was shinning that morning her back hurt like hell but there was no alarm no insults or prods about how she wasn't as good she was in misurie tracking down some guy who had sent her a letter for her birthday his name was Roy Harper she had no clue who he was or why he sent her a card. She had slept on a bench in a park her bag still attached to the bike she set out to hunt down his address.

she had tracked him to a nice apartment one of the fanciest and most expensive ones in the upper part of the city. She was standing at the door thinking of weather to knock or not, when the door opened.

" Why are,you standing in my door kid either come in or leave " he had red,hair and a small beard he was tall and built strong his blue eyes popped out he had a slight smirk on his face as she walked in.

" so what's your name kiddo"

" Rayna you sent me a birthday card," she had gotten shy backing off some.

" You sertainly got some of the Harper jeans didn't you with the red hair."

"What do you mean Harper jeans I'm not related to you,"

" sorry kid but you are I'm your dad after all "


	4. The secret

**YOU ALL KNOW THE PROCEDURE I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND AS ASKED I WILL TRY TO SHOW MORE OF WHAT THE OTHER CHILDREN IN THE LEAGUE ARE DOING. THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG LIST OF ALL** THE **NAMES OF MY OC's so there are some new ones but scroll if you know them already.**

 **Jax- a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

the annual gala of metropolis was opun them it was a charity gala sponsored by lex corp, queen industries, and Wayne corp along with it sponsoring the crimes devisions of metropolis p.d. It crept the zoo open and sponsored hospitals parks Ect. The event was massive. Reporters showered the place in photos as lex Luther arrived as usual dressed in his black tuxedo followed by Hannah Luther in a red dress and heels with none other than Jax Kent wrapped around her arm. From the crowed of reporters the most shocked was Clark Kent himself. Both the queens and the Wayne's were already inside the Allen's had been invited after Barry's research had helped save hundreds of lives at the hospital this year the Jordan's were attending it was more of a gathering of a league than anything else but the crowd would never know.

"so what do you think of it , kent" Hannah had been quiet most of the ride never saying a word unless asked as Lex had Ben buisy interagating Jax just like all fathers do.

" it's huge " he was looking around the ceiling of the place just extended on and on as it's glass roof let in light from the stars. It was romantic almost if it were not for all the cameras and the glare coming directly from lex Luther.

"Jax is that you" Jacob ran upto him grabbing jax's shoulder before he realized that he was with Hannah Luther his face showed evident shock he was trying not to blow. " is that Hannah Luther?" He had backed away slowly but not very discretly.

"Jacob what do you want " Jax was irritated obviously he had finally landed a date and he was bothered by his dads freinds kids. His night was already going down hill Hannah nudged him in the gut she was flashing her signature camera smile but this one was slightly different.

"Jacob , Jacob queen it's been a while how do you and Jax know each other ." She was taking silent notes in her head of both of their reactions to each other and her own presence she knew that there was something odd about Jax he was different he had some secret that he would never tell her and he had a mistrust of her.

" our fathers are mutual freinds from business reporting days, and how about the two of you " Jacob had an anger in his tone he was attempting to hide it but Hannah could tell all of the people that knew the Kent's seemed to hate her as much as the we're trying to hide it she could feel the stairs the glaring the whispering when she had met Jax's sister she looked like she wanted to kill her.

" school i just recently moved back to metropolis I had been staying with my mother the past few years . " Hannah had learned what to say to every question she was asked trained to look good for cameras and help the Luther's regain there good name.

" Jacob , Jax we've been looking for you guys everywhere. " Preston Perry and Brett, Bren came walking up to them completely in aware of Hannah Luthers presence. They were a large group obviously knowing each other there whole life.

" really guys really ," Jax was puffing with anger at this point. " where is May Jamie, Cam ,Thomas and Sam ? " he was trying to divert the conversation so that they would go looking for the others and maybe he could actually have a date.

" you didn't hear did you Jamie Cam and Sam are missing they disappeared while searching the old tunnels, " Preston said firmly there was a slight sadness to his tone. " who is your date here Jax?" Bren said changing the conversation to a more pleasant theme.

" Hannah Luther." Jacob said just then Hannah's phone rang.

" Yeah I'll be there I know " Hannah looked a little more than frazled by the call but she shook it out. " I'm really sorry I have to go its nice to have met you all I'm really sorry Jax. " she shuffled out the back entrance and getting into a car it was nice a black mecadies.

" Hannah how are you dear?" A man in a black suit glasses white hair white as snow clean shaven with a smooth but yet unsettling voice sat beside her. He motioned for the shoufer to start driving.

"I'm good sir why do you need me now I was buisy. " She was respectful but she was holding back her anger from being pulled away.

" my apologies but we have some important information for you. It is crucial that you do as commanded at this point in time no breaching mission your mother would be quite displeased if you did," he was threatening her vaguely but still threatening. " you will find your orders in your room all gear you need and the results of the last testing for you to go over,"

the car ride remained silent it was intimidating as Hannah could not say a word out of permision or out of code. She could only hope that the mission would not be to bad or to long.

Files were payed out on her seat when she arrived her target was a school located on the border of china and Russia it was a school for meta humans she was to make her way into the school get a blood sample from each class 4 or up student (class four referring to there power set not grade) she needed to download all of the schools files on tracking the students and there progression.

" Okey Hannah you can do this no infiltrating the students but I have to get there blood tricky yay." She reached for the next folder it was the results for her testing they had tested her blood abilities and mind. Since she was a kid testing was normal the kryptonight her dad had carried everywhere had affected here genetics she could create things with power beams weather it was a flower or music it was like a greenlanterns ring she had super speed almost matching super girl.

It was her burden and her secret even her Father had no clue.

 **THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ANYTHING YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE STORY OR THINGS YOU THINK SHOULD BE CHANGED I TAKE all of it into consideration and apreciate the reviews I have gotten so far**


	5. The mission and the Gala

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEW AND FOR READING. I MAY NOT BE POATING FOR A WHILE I RECENTLY FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE A TUMOR ON MY BRAINSTEM SO I DONT KNOW IF I WILL BE ON MUCH. YOU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL I OWN NONE OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE CHARECTORS OR THE OTHER CHARECTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC's, BLAH BLAH BLAH IM PRETTY SURE NONE OF YOU READ THIS BUT LEAVE REVEIWS FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THE STORY.**

 **Jax- a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

It was poring down rain as the jet zoomed through the air they never ceased to find the most dangerous ways to put Hannah in danger. They were testing her constantly every day was another test a new one challenging her to beat all the odds. She had only the necessities of equipment an ear peace, a emergency transmitter to pull her out if the mission goes wrong she has compact transporters to transfer DNA samples and a hard drive along with a pistol and her signature double short swords.

" we will be at the drop zone in 30 seconds and counting get possisioned." The man came in over the loud speaker he was a new pilot for the organization he was nervous and scared mostly due to the intende weather and the fact that his bosses kid was about to jump out of his plane without a parachute.

"let's do this " Hannah jumped a smile plastered across her face the rush of the fall the adrenalin pumping through her veins she was addicted to the thrill it gave her a reason to ceep pushing she was gonna prove she was the best and she sure loved doing it. She let herself into a nose dive then at fifty feet she streached the gliding wings slowing her decent slightly and flipped onto the grounds deactivating the glidng wings. He was in a court yard filled with flowers just outside the building.

"now do you see the airconditioning unit around the right wall you are going to need to open the system and go in then reconnect it you will have .86 seconds to do so " she was receiving precise comands from the ear pice. The tube connecting the unit to the vents was just big enough for her to fit into the vent she unhooked it getting into the vent and re-hooked continued.

the vents were cramped Hannah crawled her way through the network of vents attempting to locate a central computer room in order to hack into the schools student data base. It was cold in the vines as Hannah found herself shivering from it as she reached the computer room she dropped down after opening a vent and took out the drive it automatically began its process of hacking and downloading

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" what was that about?" Jacob was questioning Jax they all suspected the Luther's of being horrible people. It was a family characteristic as they put it. It was infuriating for Jax but he had gotten a lecture from Mr. Luther already about how that is so common for them all as he insured that Hannah was nothing like him she was a good person with a good heart who could not hurt a soul even for all of her rebellions she would jump in front of a bus for a stranger.

" Her mom is in bad health she is in a coma there must have been some change" Jax clearly stated what he had been told he was unsure though as much evidence and proof of that being true something was off with Hannah when she left, he was trying to put it aside.

" really that's bad what happened to her" Perry was the only one who seemed to be giving Hannah the benefit of the doubt. She was a trust worthy and kind person who said what she thought was right.

" I'm not sure I asked Hannah but she broke out in tears before answering the question from what I can figure she blames herself" Jax had lost the happy glint in his eye he had when they had entered.

The gala proceeded with bidding on rare artifacts and pieces of art. Many political people where there talking with potential voters. Mr. Queen was to uncial the new designs for the new minors housing where children who were on the streets could find refuge from weather and a place to live it was two per room they had a bathroom and were provided breakfast a three story building with 5,000 square feet and fifteen rooms there was a bonus room for socializing it was revolutionary in helping get kids off the street no cost just a first name required. Three of these were to be set up in metropolis, Star city and Gotham.

the night dragged on Bruce Wayne excused himself early as usual to search for his missing child and grandchildren. No one had any idea that they were gone he had oracle ready to hack into the police files and make it seem as though they were reported missing the day they left if someone asked to many questions. No criminal would dare get in the way of an infuriated Batman.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

" agent 9 you have thirty minets before the drive will be full go get us our samples." The unsettling voice came through her ear peace rattling her nerves. Jumping back up into the vents sealing the vent behind her just as a teacher walked into the room with his cadet in toe.

" ok go time" Hannah whispered to herself as she grabbed the sample bot from her belt and activating it she sent it for both the teacher and the boy taking two blood samples it was like a mosquito bite.

" ow what was that" the boy had slapped himself in the back of the neck just seconds after the bot had detached the Escher did the same.

" Damn Mosquitos how did they get in here" Hannah was holding herself back from laughing as the bot returned to her.

Crawling through the vents letting one bot go to every room she passed they will return when they collect all the samples. Hannah made her way to the records office it held written files on the more powerful and dangerous people in the school hopefully these records could point the Suma corporation to the use of meta human children for experimentation and abuse of such children.

This was the most well secured part of the facility cameras located in eacH corner lazier grid on the ground they really did not want anyone in these files. Hannah hacked not the system and turned the video feed into a loop for the next five hours and jumped done dodging lasers she pulled open the restricted cabinet grabbing and cleaning out all the files stuffing them into her bag she jumped I too of the cabinet grabbed onto the vent opening and left without leaving a trace besides there being no files.

 **Thank you for reading I would like to have your opinion on what to do and what to change so please do review and tell me what you would like to see more of or less of I'm going to go ahead and opologize for my spelling and grammar mistakes thank you for putting up with them and as long as I get atleast one review a day I will continue to update as often as possible.**


	6. The runaway and the Lost

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES MADE IN CHARECTORS OR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE. i apologies for my grammar and spelling I am not a graduate yet so take that into consideration. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ITS AFFILIATING CHARECTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY DC COMICA I WILL LIST THE OC's which I own.**

 **Jax- a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

It was dark and smelly in the dungeons where they were being kept all of them were great flu that it had not been the jokers goons who had gotten them or they surely would have been killed but the league of assassins was not much better. Jamie was still unconscious she had been hit over the head hard Thomas was sitting chained to the wall scratching into the dirt he had not eaten since they arrived. He had been giving all his food to Cameron and Sam. He was protecting his family he was like his father in that way but he was a happy person who smiled right now he was different.

every day around noon one of the league would take him out his screams could be heard from all around the house he was being tortured trying to get him to reveal the location of the lazorius water batman had moved Thomas and Damian were the only other two that knew besides batman himself. He would come backs with blood stained shirt and shorts he had dried blood on the side of his face he had been whipped and beaten but never said a word.

He held onto Jamie's hand every night and made sure that she got water in her system he was there protecter. It had been two weeks since they had been taken but to them it was an eternity unable to speak or move much at all with out being punished all they could do was wait they were smart enough to know that talia or Ras al ghoul would not have them killed but if they tried to escape they might be.

" is she any better?" Sam's soft voice weak and scared echoed in there cell he has not spoken since they had gotten there.

" no she's getting worse" Thomas knew that if Sam died he would never be able to live with himself and Ra's would have to deal with the whole of the league and the bat family. " guard we need medical help my cusin hasn't woken up yet." He repeated that for hours until finally the clink of the cell door unlocked revealing Talia al Ghoul herself and two guards she had Jamie taken away.

"please help her" Thomas was pleading he never pleaded he was a strong person but he could not let his pride loose Jamie.

" we shall not let her die she shall be taken care of and returned to the cell no more than that boy" her cruel and unwavering tone spoke to him as if he were trash a slave or bum on the street who could do nothing worth while. He had always heard Damian speak highly of his mother she was not who he saw, possible jealousy or something of the sort made her so cruel to them but it was no matter for they could do nothing but wait and have hope that the Bat Clan will find them.

in two days time Jamie was taken back to the cell she was healed and awake though **pale** and skinny like the rest of them she was not cut nor brused Thalia had kept her word.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was a bright morning rain still held to the windows after the storm from the day before, Rayna stretched getting out of bed her hair knotted and messy drool ran down the side of her mouth she had slept well no more nightmares. She walked down the stairs she lived in her fathers , her biological father's pent house, Lian was already at breakfast gulping down food Donna was sitting going through work files and Roy was cooking her pancakes. They were far from perfect she was welcomed easily by Donna and Roy who had not been able to ever meet her, the arrangement with her mother was to ceep her away from Roy because of his past but all had been forgiven or atleast Rayna had forgiven him.

She had remembered every year the letter she received from Roy Harper on her birthday containing money and a charm for the bracelet she had been given on her 5th birthday. He had told her about his addiction about how he spent years on drugs after Lina died he went through hell literally to bring his daughter back with the help of Donna and Zatanna. He had cleaned himself up he later found out that she was his child and he began sending the presents.

" morning sleepy head" Roy threw a plate onto the table perfectly landing on her spot. "Want some pancakes"

" yeah sure" Rayna was trying to wipe the tiredness from her eyes as she yawned it was 9 am on Saturday. After breakfast it was the usual morning ritual which ment that her and Lian and Roy went on patrol it was a busy city for where it was especially in her two weeks there Roy had taught her how to use a bow pretty well she missed every other shot though. Donna had taught her fighting and her and Lian had been normal teenagers no world threat alarms just protecting the little guys. Lian had taken on the name of red arrow as Roy went by arsenal Rayna went with black arrow in her stealth suite trimmed with red she was some where she belonged and was accepted with out powers.

" There's a bank robbery on 53st you two can handle it I've got to get to a possible mob fight out " Roy and Donna had already flown off Donna carry Roy as usual. It was there first solo mission on this.

The bank was being held up by clutch he was a mob mercenary according to Donna he never did these kind of jobs he was a big deal he had seven hostages inside he was built like a tank and bald although no older than 24 he was covered in scars that lined his arms and face he was a tough one to beat.

" I don't know if we can handle this L" Rayna was backing up intimidated by the mercenary.

" We have to Donna and dad wolnt be back for a while to help and that might be to late we can sneak in through the vents and shoot him from both sides with out him seeing us. " the police officer was listening.

" Go for it I will make sure my men don't shoot you and ceep Clutch destracted we have to get those hostages out"

with that the two girls split springing for the sides of the building where they could enter the air vents. They reached there destination but then Rayna dropped her gas arrow Clutch turned and shot at the vent five bullets three hits everything went black for Rayna as Lian shot hitting the man with three pointed tipped arrows near fatal wounds she ran over to the vent and pulled Rayna out seeing the shot that had hit her in the stomach and in the chest one in her leg to she was loosing blood fast.

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing ive been posting one or two chapters a day had a free week end and some good idea's. I have been using a mixture of new 52 and pre new 52 things so take that into consideration with all the characters and the relationships. Please REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF OR LESS OF DIFFERANT CHARECTERS THAT SHOULD BE INCLUDED ANYTHING.**


	7. The Lost

**I OWN NONE OF THE DC COMICS CHARECTORS. THEY ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS. PLEASE REVEIW AND READ OR I MAY HAVE TO SHUT DOWN THE STORRY SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE. I WILL CONTINUE FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS WITHOUT RECIEW BUT BEYOND THAT IF I DO NOT GET ANY THE STORRU WILL BE CANCEL AND DELETED.**

 **Jax- a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Lane -daughter of cyborg 7**

 **Luke-son of cyborg 15**

The knife sliced through the ropes holding her legs up as she awoke Jamie thought quickly and wrapped her legs around the guards neck turning and flipping the man and simultaneously pulling the chains free of the wall. She would have to loose her Haines too get out of the cuffs so she would have to figure out a way to sneak around even with them.

Jamie scanned the room and looking at the ceiling found pipes just big enough for her to wrap the chains around and move across the prison swung herself onto the pipes wrapping the chains around and holding on by the cuffs. She scooted her way across the hall as she peeked to looking a door a guard caught her she dropped down and knocked him out setting him up against the wall to look like he was sleeping. Nothing so far the halls seemed to go on forever she had to get out and quickly.

she took out atleast five guards as she went until she reached the door leading out it was large and steel as she dropped and opened it revealing the cold of the outside. She had no choice but to go through the snow and mountain if the others were still inside they would not be able to get out with out the help of the league. Jamie began to run her boots protecting her feet from the snow but not the cold of it her costume was torn she used her cape to cover all tares and make a makeshift full face mask.

She tore through the piling snow as a storm raged on around her. Her steps soft and swift barely leaving a mark she new the less weight that is put on the snow the quicker the print will fade she had to blend in to the snow while wearing a full black stealth suite did not make for camouflage in a full white background.

She could have been running for hours or minets all she knew was that hunger knawed at her stomach and thirst burned her neck. She was going as fast as she could. It was all blurring together the scenery and the time. She was exhausted collapsing in the snow she faintly heard the roar of engines far off she began to hide herself in a layer of snow using a rebreather to get oxygen she knew that her escape had been found out.

it was not long till she fell asleep under the snow even with the cold making its way into her limbs she found a peaceful slumber.

1111111

whe woke to a shovel hitting her on the head. "Ow"

"child ,child I am sorry are you alright" he was obviously Russian he was next to his daughter who seemed scared and frightened she vaguely recognized his face he was so familiar looking and seemed quite young to have a child. " I was sent to check out the league of assassins hide aways in Russia. My name is "

" vandal savage,!"

 **DUNNN DUN DON DUUU**

 **111111111111111111**

The league was converging on the base of TREGOL a organization that had been destroying green red and yellow lanterns all over the galaxy it had take. Months of preparation and searching for them to get to this point. Under normal circumstances the guardians would send an elite group of lanterns to handle the situation but with the TREGOL's technology being able to shut down the rings it would be to dangerous. Martian man hunter was already inside he would cancel the omega alarm when they entered this was a stealth mission and they needed to get all of the prisoners out alive. So no breaking the ship they needed to take control of it. Cyborg was on the watchtower blocking all the ships signals. Billy Batson was currently making his way into a cell filled with deringed lanterns.

Superman opened the bay doors as he, Wonder Woman and the hawks entered this was the tough part the hawks took the south part of the ship coming up behind the guards and mocking them out as CaptainMarvel released the lanterns. They overpowered the cells guards releasing their comrades and enemies in order to get out. Wonder Woman and superman had taken the Helm they had control of the ship. Or so they thought as one guard had managed to slip into the ranks of yellow lanterns. They landed on Sipoan the home of the galactic court. They would have to deal with the senate and the tribunal's expectations this would be atleast a week before they could leave.

111111111111

the bat cave was currently home to All of the Jla's kids or atleast the ones off world. Alfred had had to make atleast seven plates of cookies that day alone. Bruce had been confined to his study all day he had some contact in Russia who may have found Jamie he just had to confirm. Lane had hacked into the bat computer and found this out and before anyone could stop them they had all left in a Batplane.

" so how long till we get there " Athena put her hand over Collins mouth it was the twentyth time he had asked that question.

" we will get there when we get there now shut the heck up" she let go of him and he ran off behind Jax who was moping in a corner he was still pissed from the whole Gala incedint.

"I'm with the kid I'm prettysure we can go a lot faster!" May was on edge and eriatable after all her cusin and siblings were missing and with the league of assassins. That does not make for a very happy camper.

" all of you just calm down!" Luke shouted he was driving he had no cybernetics and the only thing he was good at was flying planes.

" they never calm down Luke" Jax voice was rough and editable it matched the slight stable around his face he had changed in the last two weeks he was hiding the divorce papers from Athena and Collin he was trying to figure out how to find his missing girlfriend and dealing with power overload.

They went on for a few hours like that until the plane finally reached the snow covered land where Jamie had been located. They landed setting the plane in stealth mode a mile from a village they figured if Jamie had escaped she would be there.

" why is it so cold?" The toddler had been asking idiotic questions the whole time everyone was now cranky.

" because it is, now we all need to split up Ryan and Rory you take Collin and go search the stores. Jax and I will take the huts. Athena and May you take the people fishing or working and ask them as many questions as you can , Lane you and Cornal ceep an eye on the perimeter and ceep up the mind link got it."

" sure" Jax was the only one who spoke he was usually the one to take charge but all of his will seemed to have just fallen out of him ripped away leaving a skeleton of who he once was.

they went there separate ways.

"so where do we find the fishermen?" Athena always new where people would be she had a huge know late of psychology and for civilization along with random knowledge. Her name was well earned. May always had the fighting plan Athena had not yet gotten her powers unlike her brothers who got them at the age of 2. She and May were a team they respected each other.

" They will be about a half mile out so as not to be messed up by the village but close enough that if they needed help they could get it."

" Then let's go " the soon reached a group of fishermen holes cut out in the ice off of the land there were atleast fifteen of them, they were spread out in five feet inter villas. They thoroughly questioned each of them for atleast two hours. They found that a man and a young girl looking just like Jamie returned this way with the mans daughter.

Rory Collin and Ryan had no luck except for a large man coming in with what he said were his two daughters one looked nothing like him though dark brown hair of a normal hight unlike the man and his daughter were both very tall. The man had a scar on the left side of his face and spoke with a slight German accent. Jax and Luke found only Jamie's outfit in a inn's room she was not there any more.

 **Thank you for reading please review I want to continue but if I do not get atleast four more review I can not continue good or bad reviews just some feed back please.**


	8. Secrets of the lab and hot chocolate

**I do not own any of the JL characters they are property of DC COMICS I** only **own the oc's. Thanks for the reviews and please give more all critiques are welcome I would love to know how I can make the story better sorry I have** not **posted in a while lots of work had surgery and family crisis fun stuff. Thanks for reading.**

Jax- **a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Lane - daughter of cyborg 7**

 **Luke - son of cyborg - 8**

The alarm Echoed through the halls scientist were franticly running dropping papers everywhere all of them packing in the safe room it was the only place in the building where the radiation blasts would not get in they had created a rip between worlds a new opening to a world long since destroyed by war there was only one survivor Millions of Lex corp dollars for one girl it seemed so insane to say the least but anyone who could survive a world wide plague that killed the planet is worth billions in medical research if only that was what Mr. Luther wanted he wanted her power she was powerful beyond recognition able to control life and death the daughter of Hades and Persephone abandoned dropped on the surface world to grow.

shouting continued through out the building as atleast fifteen droids were sent though the portal to retrieve the eighteen year old girl who lay in a coma in the rim ends of what once was New York . Lex Luther himself was waiting on the other side he was awaiting his new weapon a girl with the ability to simply drain a life away she could control plants far above the abilities of poison ivy and she could summon the dead for her fight. He yet had no idea of how to control the girl but first he had to gain her trust.

" Mr. Luther her vitals are unstable she seems to be drifting in and out of death what do you want us to do? " the head scientist Maxamilion Rendal the man who killed the atom he poisoned using the very chemicals that made him shrink.

"Put her in the med bay she needs immediat life support she has had no water or food in atleast a week we need her to be healthy. " With that Dr. Rendal walked away pushing the stretcher carrying the girl away.

LATER IN THE OFFICE OF LEX LUTHER

"Mercy has my daughter returned from her little adventure yet?" He had been craned over files all day studying the new designs for military exosutes ( auto correct is not working sorry about the spelling) he had a million dollar contract with the military on this Lex corp had become a hero saving lives of American soldiers every day he was once agin the hero of metropolis especially since superman had failed.

"she has sent word and is in her way back the mission went as planned she was not detected we will have the memories altered as usual she will believe she was spending the weekend with her sick brother "

" good, that will be all Mercy."

Lex began to make changes create week points in the armor designs he had to always have a way to get rid of them if the time came and it soon would. He had been selling different armor to both sides of the Qurak / American war he used different corporations he had long since set up to create the armor and sell to the Qurakians who believed that one of their own was responsible.

Mr. Luther turned on the news with the hollow tv it showed once agin the rebuilding of the city that had been destroyed in superman's battle with doomsday hundreds had been killed due to the buildings being destroyed superman was late and overconfident he lost the trust of many people that day Lex's plans had slowly chipped away at Superman's public persona.

THE BASEMENT OF LEX CORPS SECRET LABS

Hannah's vehicle ( more like transforming car/plane/boat ) sped through the underground canals leading into the labs. The top hatch opened and she left out landing right i front of Mercy who was patiently awaiting her arrival.

"What did I do wrong this time?" She had her hand on her hip as she used the other to wipe blood of her chin it wasn't her blood though that had splattered her costume not a scratch was on her.

" nothing get cleaned up and I will meat you for your report" Over the years Mercy had become more robot than human she was made of high tech weaponry. She had always been robotic and unfeeling but now it made more since to Hannah she was always just a robot probably never even had any feelings a sociopath no guilt no conscience but Hannah could not figure out if she was just a sociopath or a psychopath ( a psychopath is definitively a sociopath with extreme bloodlust) That was what made Mercy terrifying.

Hannah walked out of the steaming shower towel raped around her hair to find a new set of clothes waiting for her she could have sworn that she was at the gala with Jax just a minuet ago her head was fuzzy she had left after some strange phone call she remembered blood wiping blood off of her hands. She shook her head trying to remember she had spent the weekend riding with Lex jr. He was only seven and so sick dying the memories were odd felt almost dream like.

She got dressed grabbed her phone and called to apologize to Jax for ditching him she had to explain.

"Hey Hannah where have you been I've been trying to get up with you all weekend" he sounded worried his voice shaken.

" I'm really sorry I spent the weekend with my brother jr. He's sick he has cancer I'm so sorry I had to ditch you at the Gala"

" it's perfectly fine family comes before anything else if there is anything I can do to help just let me know and I'd love to meet this little brother of yours "

" I will bring you next time and there's nothing you can do right now but if you want to hang out and work on the science project I'm free if you can come over?"

" Yeah I'm still clueless on how we are supposed to create the reaction and sustain it, I will be over in 30 see you then."

with that he hung up leaving Hannah to continue to shake her head something felt odd she couldn't place it it felt almost like the last weekend had never happened.

Rayna sat just staring at the man across from her she was sipping hot chocolate it was cold winter had just begun to hit them living up north ment snow was already falling she wasn't used to snow they lived in Florida home of hot weather and Disney. She continued just staring examining his facial features the red hair tousled and messy the strong arm just one the other was robotic the eyes the green eyes that shone just like hers except these were the eyes of a broken man who had lost too much. A man who was still fighting to live agin though. He was tall he had multiple tattoos the dragon on his arm was one of the most noticeable but the one that stood out was the name Lian Harper tattooed on his collarbone and across from in the writing of a small child one that said "I love you daddy".

It was easy for Rayna to guess that he had lost a daughter he loved just that fact was beginning to help her justify running away the fact that his daughter had come to him the daughter he never knew he had.

" You look like your mother when she was younger" he spoke huskily choking out the words but he spoke longingly lovingly.

" That's what everyone says it kindof sucks looking like her she has all of these awesome powers and is a hero I'm just normal."

" welcome to the club kiddo, no powers no invulnerability you always get left behind." He half smiled at her and in that second a glint of light could be barely seen in his eye something that had not happened in a long while he had a purpose.

" Who were you before all of this ?" She motioned to his arm. A smile graced his face a real one the one that a dad gets when his daughter asks to tell them his story agin and agin just because they want to hear how much of a hero he is.

"ever heard of speedy or red arrow"

"Yeah of corse uncle Ollie never shuts up about how the old days were"

" that was me the first apprentice of green arrow I'm still abetter shot than him to this day" Rayna laughed a smile gracing her face.

" I was one of the original teen titans..." The day went on with the recollection of each story they sat bonding over hot chocolate and whip cream mustaches.

 **The last part is a bit sappy but I hope you enjoyed it let me know what yall want in the next chapters if I should focus more on other characters I need some critiques anything helps this is my second story so feel free to give pointers please favorite and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own none of the characters ( except ocs) THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. I'm updating agin today I got a lot of ideas going through my head so I better get the. Out before I go crazy. I hope you enjoy. Please know that I tend to make many spelling and grammar mistakes my personal grammar nazi of a best friend is on vacation. I am deciding to continue the story to around fifteen chapters I am making the chapters longer and trying to flow together each story more sorry that they have been choppy and confusing as of late.**

 **Jax- a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Lane-daughter of cyborg**

 **Luke - son of cyborg**

 **Blake- Son of Orion (mother unknown)**

 ***has retractable wings super strength speed to rival the flash and the new god of Magic age 17**

 **THE UN NAMED GIRL- daughter of Cronos age 17**

the watchtower was crowded today Batman had called all leaguers to help in the search for Thomas May Cameron and Jamie it had been a month and they had found nothing this was now a league priority. Everyone available was hunting down anyway that the kids could have been taken. The league was pulling out every stop all members on red alert they pulled in everyone.

" there has been recent commotion in the lower east side of Gotham that two faces territory we need a team sent ASAP." The flash was moving from screen to screen giving updates. Black Canary and Batwoman stepped up to the transporters prepared to go up agents two face.

"Reports of four children being brought through the league of assassins are coming in Nightwing and red robin head out" oracle was back in business she had been retired for a few years but this situation needed her help. They had multiple leads and most of the bat clan had been sent out. The desperate search was begining the league of assassins was rising agin after years of inactivity since the death of the alghouls.

" Ceep your eyes open red, there's lots of mob activity in this area" they had split cvering the different sections of the lower east side. The familure soumd of gothums (I can't find a correct spelling sorry) cold rain hitting agents roofs, shouting and sirens the smell of smoke filled the air as Tim drudge daylong through the cold night. Hours passed and all he could find was that kids were disappearing of the streets trouble makers mostly but the numbers were stacking up. This was getting bigger by the second. His freezing limbs achingly swung him from roof to roof as night wing searched the underground and mobs.

" Anything yet red?" Dicks usual happy voice was depressed and void of most emotion his kids were gone he had the right to be hurting but it took a tole on everyone around him those who usually look for him to be the one seeing the brightside.

" not yet but there have been over twenty disappearances of kids in this area all homeless and new to the city."

"I'll let bats know to check it out this may be the same people that took the kids."

" The Suns rising we should call it a night"

" meet you back at the tower I've got to finish up." Tim was zetad up to the watch tower, but dick was standing face to face with the crime lord,of Gotham. He went by the ghost he had taken over black masks crime organization after taking over the maroni mob. He was the high power of Gotham and a horrable man known for torturing rape murder on murder killing whole families to make a point.

" and who was that ? A not her little bird" his voice could send chills down a spine he was tall built and his eyes seemed to have no soul he was pure terror too many.

" my brother, and as I was saying it would be worth your while if you could give me the men who saw the sidekicks being dragged away " night wing was speaking calmly but he had a murderous anger inside him that was close to snapping just like a twig.

" Hmm I will think about it but you have nothing to offer me so why should I help you"

" I can make sure you will be bat free for a who,e month no interference with your activities"

" It's a deal" he waved his hand and two men stepped forward. And followed night wing out.

-page break-

" there were four men and a woman they all wore these weird suits all black you know dude, umm there were us four or five kids they were dragin em round the block to a dead end they disappeared in it I'll show ya where man" night wing was holding the two off of the roof the men were shaking in their boots as the rain poured down on the three.

" Ok make it quick. " Nightwing pulled the two onto the roof and pushed them ahead. The men led him down to the sewers where they had originally seen the kids they were sent to follow. This branch led off from the cave a while back but only if you could get through the wall. They showed where they had come out and the path up the end of the ally there was a symbol,the league of assassins. This was all them.

-page break-

Hannah sat in the lobby waiting for her fathers meeting to finish up her boxing class had ended early. He had her taking every activity there was he was avoiding her as always he never wanted her around he barely even aglow lagged her existence. She had not seen head or tale of Jax in days and Trent was avoiding her. It was turning out to be a great birthday week as always she turned 16 tommorow maybe that would be better.

A man in a black suite stepped out of the office a long scar across his cheek he was Asian fit and mid age his eyes were pearcing and terrifying. It surprised Hannah she had never seen him before she knew most all of her fathers associates. She had never seen this one before.

" and whose the new buisness guy" she ran in leaning on his desk nudging around papers.

" An old friend we are working on weapons nothing new" her father had not even noticed her much just staring at his computer focused on work. Not one person had noticed that her birthday was going to be tomorrow. " why don't you go on home I'm buisy here"

with that she headed back to the car where the shofar was waiting as always. She sat working on homework for the ride silence followed the ride.

The Luther mansion was large and modern Hannah had her own wing of the house it was smaller than the other ones but it was best for art and music. The lighting of the rooms made them perfect for painting and the view from the was even better. Hannah got home to end up dancing around listening to music and working on homework she was belting out every word of rolling in the deep and singing along to iris. When their was a nock on her door.

" miss Hannah there is a young boy here to see you he says he goes to school with you"

-page break - -

below the Luther mansion in a bio tank

her eyes flung open she attempted to sit up to find she was in a pod of some sort filled with liquid she began to break the glass her eyes shining red with anger as she shattered the glass around her. It was floor stung as she stepped down she ran her hands bleeding glass stuck inner legs panick rushed through her. Alarms were blaring she was alone in there as she crashed through doors and continued running. Then she was shot a volt of electricity went through her and everything went black once agin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters ( except ocs) THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS. I'm updating agin today I got a lot of ideas going through my head so I better get the. Out before I go crazy. I hope you enjoy. Please know that I tend to make many spelling and grammar mistakes my personal grammar nazi of a best friend is on vacation. I am deciding to continue the story to around fifteen chapters I am making the chapters longer and trying to flow together each story more sorry that they have been choppy and confusing as of late.**

 **Jax- a.k.a. Power son of smww**

Athena- **wonder girl daughter of smww**

 **Collin-son of smww**

 **thomas- son of batman and cat woman**

 **May- daughter of batman and catwoman**

 **Cameron- son of night wing and oracle**

 **jamie- daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **sam - daughter of oracle and night wing**

 **Hannah- daughter of lex Luther**

 **Trent- son of Hal Jordan the Red lantern 16**

 **Cameron or Cam- daughter of Hal jordon 10**

 **Ryan - Hawk man and hawk girls son 13**

 **Rayna - hawk man and hawk girls daughter 17**

 **Rory- hawk girls daughter 11**

 **Preston- son of bary Allen kid flash 14**

 **perry - daughter of Barry Allen sonic boom 17**

 **cornal - son of Martian man hunter 12**

 **Jacob - son of green arrow and black canary 13**

 **brett - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Bren - daughter of green arrow and black canary 15**

 **Lane-daughter of cyborg**

 **Luke - son of cyborg**

 **Blake- Son of Orion (mother unknown)**

 ***has retractable wings super strength speed to rival the flash and the new god of Magic age 17**

 **THE UN NAMED GIRL- daughter of Cronos age 17**

the watchtower was crowded today Batman had called all leaguers to help in the search for Thomas May Cameron and Jamie it had been a month and they had found nothing this was now a league priority. Everyone available was hunting down anyway that the kids could have been taken. The league was pulling out every stop all members on red alert they pulled in everyone.

" there has been recent commotion in the lower east side of Gotham that two faces territory we need a team sent ASAP." The flash was moving from screen to screen giving updates. Black Canary and Batwoman stepped up to the transporters prepared to go up agents two face.

"Reports of four children being brought through the league of assassins are coming in Nightwing and red robin head out" oracle was back in business she had been retired for a few years but this situation needed her help. They had multiple leads and most of the bat clan had been sent out. The desperate search was begining the league of assassins was rising agin after years of inactivity since the death of the alghouls.

" Ceep your eyes open red, there's lots of mob activity in this area" they had split cvering the different sections of the lower east side. The familure soumd of gothums (I can't find a correct spelling sorry) cold rain hitting agents roofs, shouting and sirens the smell of smoke filled the air as Tim drudge daylong through the cold night. Hours passed and all he could find was that kids were disappearing of the streets trouble makers mostly but the numbers were stacking up. This was getting bigger by the second. His freezing limbs achingly swung him from roof to roof as night wing searched the underground and mobs.

" Anything yet red?" Dicks usual happy voice was depressed and void of most emotion his kids were gone he had the right to be hurting but it took a tole on everyone around him those who usually look for him to be the one seeing the brightside.

" not yet but there have been over twenty disappearances of kids in this area all homeless and new to the city."

"I'll let bats know to check it out this may be the same people that took the kids."

" The Suns rising we should call it a night"

" meet you back at the tower I've got to finish up." Tim was zetad up to the watch tower, but dick was standing face to face with the crime lord,of Gotham. He went by the ghost he had taken over black masks crime organization after taking over the maroni mob. He was the high power of Gotham and a horrable man known for torturing rape murder on murder killing whole families to make a point.

" and who was that ? A not her little bird" his voice could send chills down a spine he was tall built and his eyes seemed to have no soul he was pure terror too many.

" my brother, and as I was saying it would be worth your while if you could give me the men who saw the sidekicks being dragged away " night wing was speaking calmly but he had a murderous anger inside him that was close to snapping just like a twig.

" Hmm I will think about it but you have nothing to offer me so why should I help you"

" I can make sure you will be bat free for a who,e month no interference with your activities"

" It's a deal" he waved his hand and two men stepped forward. And followed night wing out.

-page break-

" there were four men and a woman they all wore these weird suits all black you know dude, umm there were us four or five kids they were dragin em round the block to a dead end they disappeared in it I'll show ya where man" night wing was holding the two off of the roof the men were shaking in their boots as the rain poured down on the three.

" Ok make it quick. " Nightwing pulled the two onto the roof and pushed them ahead. The men led him down to the sewers where they had originally seen the kids they were sent to follow. This branch led off from the cave a while back but only if you could get through the wall. They showed where they had come out and the path up the end of the ally there was a symbol,the league of assassins. This was all them.

-page break-

Hannah sat in the lobby waiting for her fathers meeting to finish up her boxing class had ended early. He had her taking every activity there was he was avoiding her as always he never wanted her around he barely even aglow lagged her existence. She had not seen head or tale of Jax in days and Trent was avoiding her. It was turning out to be a great birthday week as always she turned 16 tommorow maybe that would be better.

A man in a black suite stepped out of the office a long scar across his cheek he was Asian fit and mid age his eyes were pearcing and terrifying. It surprised Hannah she had never seen him before she knew most all of her fathers associates. She had never seen this one before.

" and whose the new buisness guy" she ran in leaning on his desk nudging around papers.

" An old friend we are working on weapons nothing new" her father had not even noticed her much just staring at his computer focused on work. Not one person had noticed that her birthday was going to be tomorrow. " why don't you go on home I'm buisy here"

with that she headed back to the car where the shofar was waiting as always. She sat working on homework for the ride silence followed the ride.

The Luther mansion was large and modern Hannah had her own wing of the house it was smaller than the other ones but it was best for art and music. The lighting of the rooms made them perfect for painting and the view from the was even better. Hannah got home to end up dancing around listening to music and working on homework she was belting out every word of rolling in the deep and singing along to iris. When their was a nock on her door.

" miss Hannah there is a young boy here to see you he says he goes to school with you"

-page break - -

below the Luther mansion in a bio tank

her eyes flung open she attempted to sit up to find she was in a pod of some sort filled with liquid she began to break the glass her eyes shining red with anger as she shattered the glass around her. It was floor stung as she stepped down she ran her hands bleeding glass stuck inner legs panick rushed through her. Alarms were blaring she was alone in there as she crashed through doors and continued running. Then she was shot a volt of electricity went through her and everything went black once agin. She could feel the life around her but was encircled by darkness unable to move or wake crying out for help her mind was running wild memories flooded through her of her world the destruction and sickness that plagued the people until there dying days. She had been pulled out taken from her desolate world.

She opened her eyes agin slowly she was calm having remembered where she was she had been saved rescued from her dead world. She was saved and she had attached them what had she done.

"Glad to see that you are awake you gave us quite the scare earlyer, the anesthesia can have odd affects on people we had to put you into surgery you had internal bleeding and a few other things that the doctors will explain to you." He was a bald man average height but he held himself as if he was a king. He wore a suit a well tailored one he was obviously rich.

" Why did you bring me here?" Her voice was shakey and weak as if she had not spoken in months.

" You can help this planet, and we can give you a home were there is still living things."

 **Thanks for reading please favorite and review I love any feedback**


End file.
